Power distribution networks provide and distribute power from a power source to a variety of devices and systems connected to the power distribution network. A three phase power supply is a common type of power source. In order for the power distribution network to perform efficiently, the load on each phase of the power supply should be kept substantially equal or balanced. Unequal loads, or an unbalanced power distribution, can lead to unequal power distribution and power overload on a specific phase within the power distribution network.
One technique of detecting an occurrence of unbalanced power is to determine the current load on each phase of the phases of power in the power distribution network. This determination can be made by sensing the load on each phase once the power has been applied throughout the power distribution network. Thus, a disadvantage of this technique is that power must be applied and distributed, and power overload incurred, to determine if the phases of power are unbalanced.
For at least the afore mentioned reasons, there is a need for improved systems and techniques for balancing power in power distribution networks.